Mist Me
by Dobby123
Summary: I don't know what it takes for me to be happy. I wasn't all that happy with my old life, content yes, happy no. Then I wake up in another world with a second chance. I was happy for a while, but then that too seem to slip out of my grasp. Now I met some people who's going to take me on adventure. Will I find my happiness with them?
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is more of an introduction, daily life, and fillers all in one. The next chapter will have more drama and all that jazz. Anyways as you can see I joined the trend bandwagons, I hope you guys like it anyways. **

**Enjoy…**

**Status: Unbeta'd**

**.**

**.**

I'm not used to having the sun wake me up. I more used to a cars slamming into other cars wake up call. I lived in a city for my whole life, car crashes, angry people cursing each other out and ambulances or police cars screeching past my home were how my day started, but not this time. The sun was actually shining through my window and I could clearly hear birds chirping. Not sure if I was still dreaming or not, I struggled and I do mean struggled to get out of bed. With thump, I fell pretty far and I held back some tears. Jeez, I felt like a total kid, short, weak and a crybaby.

Standing in the middle of the room, I was surrounded in different shades purple, purple walls, bed, full length mirror, even the toys were purple. It wasn't exactly my most favorite color but that was beside the point. I was more concern why with why I came up to half the height of the dresser and went to the full length mirror to see a girl. The girl was so doll like with long, shiny purple hair and wide purple eyes, the cutest pink lips, and pale skin. Over all she was a delicate thing. When I reached out to touch her, she moved as well. I jumped. This girl couldn't be me could she? I tilted my head to the side and the girl did the same.

No, this was impossible, that little girl is me? I long gave up the thought of me dreaming because my dreams are never this organized. I mean there were a few times that my dreams were vivid, but this, I pinched myself, was wholly real. But the main question was who was I? I scampered around my room flipping things as quietly as I possibly could, I didn't want to be taken off guard should this girl, my parents or guardians now, start talking to me and calling my name and I wouldn't answer to it. My name is Jessica Wilson, but now I'm…

How did I even get here? I was so preoccupied with who I was going to be that I completely forgot to even think of how I got here. I mean anything I think of now would be farfetched; I mean suddenly appearing out of thin air. How would that happen? Did I die? When, where, and how? My death couldn't have been that painless that I didn't see it coming could it?

Suddenly I didn't feel so good any more. I mean I don't know who I'm supposed to be now. I don't know where I am. I pushed back the curtains to the room and I saw a big flower garden surrounding the front-side of the house, I saw expensive cars like Porches, Excalades, cars that I would never dreamed of being able to have when I was still working at my dead end job working paycheck to paycheck. I'm the only child so I haven't the slightest idea on what's going to happen to my mother. My father walked out on us. I don't even know who the rest of my relatives are. Mom is all alone and so am I. I felt like crying, but I didn't. I was twenty-eight damn it. I will not cry. Tears poured down my face as I renewed my search around the room and I found a little journal with the word Nagi on it.

"Nagi," that was my name. "Nagi Rossi, age five." I felt a throbbing headache, though there wasn't many memories coming to my head, I knew I had a loving father and mother but they were both always busy with their careers. I cleaned up the mess I made and tried and fail to make up my bed, but my short legs and arm barely reached. I went to a door that almost blended into the wall move it side way. On the inside it was every girl dream to have a walk in closet filled with all sorts of clothes and shoes. I squealed in happiness and picked out my clothes for the day.

.

.

.

I crept down the hallway of my new home and I was pretty sure everybody was still either asleep or in the process of waking up. I guess 'Former Nagi', never sleep long, insomnia perhaps? I went to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. I tried to eat it quickly since Pricilla, my caretaker, hated when I ate it. I sat myself at the kitchen counter and tried to plan out what I was going to do from here. I'm five years old and according to my memories, I'll be attending Kindergarten in about a month from now. I shudder, school, I hated school. Teachers were rude, students were assholes, and the cafeteria lunches were always under cook. Surviving college was even worst. Part time job and trying to attend school, I could only go to Junior college, because I refused to take a loan out and further my education. Tough decision, but it was my choice to do so. I never got a chance to regret it.

.

.

.

I had a rude awakening the day I came to be in this little girl's body. She was one busy princess. From 8' o clock to 9'o clock she had wake up, eat, get dress and do her hair. 10'o clock to 11'o clock she had piano lessons. From 12'o clock to 2'o clock, she had Japanese Language lessons (dad is Asian). After that no more lessons, but she had to study for three more hours, I went cross eyed when my caretaker put up my schedule.

Looks like I'm going to have a busy life ahead of me.

.

.

.

**Three Years Later:**

I have to say in the three years that I've been living this new life, I have been extremely happy. My (new) parents spoil me rotten, but I never let it get the best of me. I still miss my own mom, but I have to make do. I made what could possibly be lifelong friends even though our mental age is different, but friends nonetheless. Anise and Jacob, my parents try their best to come home as much as possible, but because mom is an actress and dad is a CEO of his business, it's hard to come home as often. Though Anise has more time off then Jacob, so she can home more often, but I overheard my caretaker talking to another worker in the family that Anise seem to have been coming home more often now than she did before.

Somehow that didn't surprise me much at all even I can tell how empty the house was even with all the flowers in the garden. But I dismissed the thoughts as I was not the (real) Nagi. So I didn't bother with it much.

"Hey Nagisa," one of my friends came up to me she was smiling with something behind her back. A gift. I thanked her for it. "So is your dad going to make it home in time for your birthday this time?"

Jacob has meetings every single day, but it's even worst around Christmas time everybody wants to get their work out the way. My birthday falling on December 5 which is a terrible thing, but it can't be help. I told Jacob that he can make it up to me on Christmas, but there was no guarantee that he would be free on Christmas Day.

"He'll make it like he always does, be it on time or late he always make." At least that's what I thought until I got that call from the office and my life changes again.

.

.

.

It was cold, so cold. I was cold, but I couldn't bring myself to feel anything or do anything, so I guess what I'm really feeling is numb. The sky was gray and it was raining hard. I don't know why in the winter time it rain, but it does, but this kind of weather is suited this mood. Angry, sad, grief, barely hinted rage. I looked at the tombstone of Jacob Rossi:

Good Man

Good Father

Good Husband

He will be missed.

For the first time he was going to make to my birthday party on time. He was driving and… I guess it's easy to figure out what happened next. The bastard was drunk and he survived it. I looked up at Anise, her eyes were wide and very much haunted. She has been like this since they announce Jacob as deceased. So it was left up to me and Jacob relatives to set up the funeral and now it was over.

So what now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness, it has been months since I started this story. This chapter was a lot harder to write than I care to admit, but I got it in. I hope you guys like and drop a line or two yourselves on how you like this story. Thanks.**

**Status: Unbeta'd**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Two Years Later…**

_It has been two years since that fateful accident that took Jacob away from us and things have been a little more than rocky. Anise and I were always on a constant stand off for absolutely no reason at all. Even though I tried my best to sympathize with her because I lost father-figure as well, she always belittled me telling me there is no way a kid like me would understand. _

_Anise and I would argue over nothing and she would hit me for being so disobedient and she would scream and start throwing stuff. My caretaker was so scared that I would be killed if she had turned her back that she often took me home with her. I could've called my family members. I could've called my uncle, but now that he was taking over the rest of the family business, he was going to more than just a little busy. I decided to ride it out, thinking once that Anise pulled herself together, that maybe just maybe we can try to live our lives and move on. _

_But that never happened and pretty soon, I was living the abused life and I had to literally run for my life sometimes. I was eight, so I was still small, and make no mistake Anise wasn't a small lady. She had the upper hand especially when she snapped out of nowhere._

_Finally after months of dealing with her abuse, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something where I was gone around about the same time she was so I decided to go into acting, it was a trial and error kind of thing and I didn't know where I was going to end up at in the future, but it had to better than here._

.

.

.

"A lot of people wondered if you used your mother's connection to get to where you are now." The audience was quiet. I looked at the audience with a straight expression.

"I did," I said flipping my hair a little. "I know a lot of people look down on that sort of thing because to them that cheating and you didn't work nearly as hard as others to get such high positions and honors. But you know what, getting into the world of Entertainment is not as easy and straight-forward as everybody put it. The movies like to aggrandize on these things, you know a girl or boy who wants to make it big and they work and fail and work and fail until finally all that hard work finally pays off for them and then they are movie or rock stars. It is not like that because I tried and failed myself trying to get into acting without the help of my mother or her connection and I got nowhere. I was stuck as an extra until my uncle talked some sense into me and then here I am. Of course I had to work my way up I was inexperienced at the time."

I practically got a standing ovation for openly admitting something that no other star would admit.

"Alright and last question for the evening, do you plan to follow your mother's footstep?"

I laugh lightly and gave Amber my most charming smile, "Oh no, I don't plan to follow in her footsteps I plan to outdo her."

.

.

.

The night air had a slight chill to it. I said my goodbyes to the people in the studio and left with my manager who was going to take me home. She opened the door for me and I got in ignoring the way her blue and red eyes stared at me, more amused than they should've been.

_"Oh no, I don't plan to follow in her footsteps I plan to outdo her."_ My manager mocked me as she got into the car. I rolled my eyes stripping out of my dress into something more comfortable like jeans and a polo shirt. It's so bothersome to get dressed up all the time to flaunt myself in front of people who seems to love it when they think they're getting the biggest scoop ever. So dumb. "Seriously do you want your mother to hit you again?"

"Like I care anymore, that washed up old hag," I frowned touching my right cheek. It took so much effort to hide the bruise and the swelling. I had to ice my face for almost an hour and then put on makeup. Do you know how hard it is for ten year olds to look natural with make up on? "Anyways Mukuro is there a reason why you're here again? I already told you I'm not helping you with your quest for revenge or helping your friends."

"Kufufu, don't worry I won't bother you today," those heterochromatic eyes stared at her through the rearview mirror. "I sense your inner turmoil and merely was checking in."

I snorted and looked away not believing it. I ended up missing those genuine concerned eyes of his.

.

.

.

Mukuro and I met one year ago.

**One Year Ago, Age: 9**

**It was raining in my dreams. I was slightly disappointed because the last thing I wanted was to see was a reminder of today's event. Getting slapped into a wall would send any good day to the crappers. I wondered around a garden that I was unfamiliar with, it was so beautiful, so untouched by the human hands, but it was so cold and lonely, like a winter's day. I walked around the garden for what seems like hours before I heard the creepiest laughter and I screamed. I felt vulnerable since I was rather undressed. A white little sundress don't leave much for the imagination for a pervert at least **

** "Kufufufu, what do we have here," I blinked and there I saw a boy around about the age thirteen or fourteen standing before me in a white shirt and shorts. I shivered as he smiled at me and his purple and red eyes seemed to have something sinister hiding behind them. I stepped back, but I knew that was no good because it felt like this is his place and I'm the intruder. "You seemed to realize that this is my world. You're smart Nagisa."**

** At this point I could be like, 'Who, what, when, where or why?' and flip my shit, but that wouldn't get me nowhere. "So you know my name, what is yours?"**

** "Mukuro," the boy said watching me with amused and calculative eyes. I didn't like that, but I wasn't going to show it. "It's the first time my world actually done something like this, rain and to rain so much. You don't cry often." It wasn't a question, but she shrugged. "Hm, I you have powerful mist flames in you," the boy stared at her with a look of satisfaction. "How would you like to help me on my quest of revenge?"**

**Flashback end.**

.

.

.

The meeting between Mukuro and I didn't stop there as he tended to pull me into his world and trained me whenever he could. At first I didn't understand why he just didn't stalk me in reality, but then I found out he was locked up in prison for slaughtering his second famiglia. I asked him if that eye of his was a part of this illusion or was it real. He told me it was and proceeded to tell me how he came to acquire that eye. Apparently he was born into a family called the Estraneo. At first the family was a normal mafia family, up until they made an invention called the Possession Bullet. However instead of being praised for the invention his family were horribly persecuted and brutally murdered every time they stepped outside. However, instead of going into hiding or riding themselves of the bullet, they just kept on experimenting to make special kind of weapons and the guinea pigs? The children of the family all died one by one, but, Mukuro and his two best friends, Ken and Chikusa survived the experiments. After Mukuro "died" six times, he used his powers to annihilate his whole family, with the exception of Ken Chikusa and went to live a quiet life only to get adopted into another family in which Mukuro killed them as well.

I sighed as I looked out the window. Mukuro was so stupid he could've lived a peaceful life. Sure bouncing from one mafia family to another wasn't exactly what you called a change of pace, but it was so obvious that he was in great care so why did he do it? Did he really hate the mafia that much? Or did he just not know how to trust people without manipulating them?

"Mukuro how about you and I make a deal?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow to show he was listening. "I'll provide you and your friends a place to stay, if you stop bothering me about helping you destroy the mafia."

Mukuro just laughed his creepy laughed. "Now why do I feel like there is more to this deal." I just shrugged. "Fine, I'll take you up on that deal." I just nodded, not realizing, I was putting myself in deep with these criminals.


End file.
